Forever
by CookiekatNya
Summary: "Things I shouldn't feel and think, yet I do. Why you ask? I don't know. But, I do know this. I yearn for him. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his embrace. I want all of him to be there, by my side. Forever." RATED M FOR YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. SpaPru
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO THOSE GO TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

Feelings you shouldn't feel for one of the same gender as yourself. Thoughts you shouldn't have about one who is your close friend. Things I shouldn't feel and think, yet I do. I feel those feelings. I think those thoughts. Why, you ask? I do not know. I don't think I will ever know, nor do I wish to. But, I do know this. I yearn for him. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his embrace... I want all of him to be there, by my side. Forever. I don't want him to go...not now... Not now, when he knows nothing of how much he means to me. He needs to realize this... He needs to realize... That I love him.

_"Don't die... Dammit Antonio, don't die!"_

_**~One year earlier~**_

I ran down the halls. "Get back here! You won't get away with this!" _Kesesesesese~_, I snickered in my head before turning around and sticking my tongue out at my pursuers. "You can't catch me West! No matter how much you try, you can't catch the awesome me~!"

"Dammit Bruder! Stop! You're going to-!"

My younger brother's warning came too late. I was already tumbling down the stairs. Now, if it was someone else falling down the stairs, they would have looked completely stupid. But this someone was me, and I look awesome no matter what. Even if I'm in pain. Though I do have to admit, that pain...pain is just...

"Ow... So not awesome..." I grumbled as I layed at the bottom of the stairway in a very uncomfortable position. Two pairs of hands picked me up by the arms. Someone was helping! "Kesese, thank-" I looked up to the cold blue stare of my brother. "...you..." He, along with his friend, Kiku, carried me off to the principal's office. _It's only the third day of school and I'm already in trouble...Sweet! New record! But wait..._

"I didn't do anything! Not yet anyway..." I told the principal, who was also my father, Mr. Beilschmidt. "Then who else could have done _this_, hm?" He slid a photo towards me. I could see that the photo was of one of the school's walls. Covered in some black inked graffiti which read, 'BADASS AND AWESOME'. "That wasn't me, Vatti, I swear!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gilbert... I know how much trouble you get into... But this is your 4th and final year of highschool. Don't you think you could give it a break? Even just for a little while? You should be focusing on your studies, honestly. I'm starting to get a little tired of this..." "But, Vatti...!" "No buts, Gilbert. We can discuss this at home... Now, please, get back to class and _behave_. And you can stay after school to clean up your mess." And with that, I stood and left his office. Can't argue with Vatti... That'd get me into even more trouble. "But who could've done that... It really wasn't me..."

Sighing, I continued scrubbing the black spraypaint off the wall. _If I ever find out who did this, they're going to have a little taste of an awesome pounding..._ "Do you not like it, mon amis~?" _The hell...?_ I turn to find a couple of guys staring at me. I didn't recognize them. They must be new... "Like what?" One of them, a blonde, chuckled. "Ohonhon~ Our wonderful art, of course. You're washing it away, does it mean you do not appreciate it?" "So you're the bastards who did this and got me framed!" The other, a brunette, spoke this time. "No, you have it wrong amigo. We did do this, but we did not think you would be blamed for it. We were actually hoping no one would get blamed. Si, Francis?" "Oui, Antonio~. But there's an advantage to this..." Francis walked and came close to me, his eyes looking me over. "The accused one is very attractive, I like him~" I pushed him away. "Sorry Frenchy, not interested. Though, I do like your attitude. Both of yours. I mean, 'BADASS AND AWESOME'? No one else thinks that way at this school and brags about it more than me! So, naturally, I'd be framed. You two are new, so you most likely haven't heard of me yet... I'm Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt." "Enchante~ Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy." By now, the brunette had joined us as well. "Me llamo Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mucho gusto~."

_Where the hell are they? Always late..._ I checked my watch for the tenth time that night. 8:00... I've been waiting for an hour now. The Frenchman and Spaniard had become my closest friends. We hung out all the time now: at school, after school, on weekends, you name it. Today Francis, Antonio, and I _were_ supposed to be catching a movie. But as usual, they were running late. I let out a sigh. I'm thinking about just leaving when I take a glance to my right. _Those guys kinda look like- _"Finally! Mein Gott, you guys take forever!" Antonio and Francis jogged up to me. "I apologize for the both of us," Antonio said, "We're still getting used to the time change..." "Yeah, I remember how long it took myself to get used to being so many hours behind what I was used to...But anyway, since you two are so late, you get to pay for the snacks!"

_Mein Gott, that movie..._ It was horrible. I completely forgot that it was Francis's turn to pick the movie to watch. And of course, he just _had_ to pick a sappy romance movie... But, hey, at least it was over now. "Well mon amis, I must take my leave." "Kesese~ Staying at Arthur's again tonight?" "Why, of course~" Francis started to walk away, and quickly blew a kiss in our direction. "Au revoir~" After waving goodbye, I turned to Antonio. "So what should we do now?" "Why don't you come over to my place, have some drinks?" "Antonio, this is America, we can't drink yet." "Ah, si. But amigo, we are European, we're of drinking age in our home countries!" I wasn't completely sure if that made it okay. Then again, I couldn't give less of a fuck. There wasn't much else to do and I haven't had alcohol for some time now. Plus, I haven't been to Antonio's yet. Shrugging, I replied, "Okay then. Sure, let's go."

It was so fucking awesome. I mean like, _really fucking awesome._ Tonio had so much alcohol, it wasn't even funny. He had all kinds, mostly wine, but also variations of beer and vodka. We were sitting on his couch as we consumed large amounts of the liquor. I couldn't really remember exactly how many bottles of beer I chugged down. I lost track after ten. Tonio and I were so drunk. Slurred speech and all. "Hey, hey. *hic* Tonio. Did you know that my kisses are the best?" "*hic* No, didn't know that~" "Ja! The girls are always begging for my kisses! Especially Elizaveta! She's a pretty good kisser herself! And she was the one who said I have the best kisses. It'd take one to know one, naturally! Kesesesese~!" Antonio smirked slightly, "Then maybe I should see if Elizaveta is right~"

The brunette leaned into me, our lips meeting. Being drunk and all, I didn't have a problem with it. Instead of pushing him away like I would've done if I were mentally aware of the situation, I grabbed onto the collar of Antonio's shirt and pulled him down ontop of me as I layed on my back and we french kissed. Our tongues fought for dominance, I did my best to gain control. Unfortunately, Antonio refused to give in and ended up winning the fight instead. Oh well.

I could taste the wine on his lips. It made me want him with a burning passion.

Before we knew it, we were stark naked(and the color of burned scones! *shot*) and back in Tonio's room. The only thing that could be heard was the slapping of skin on skin contact as I was screwed into the bed and the many moans, groans, and pants coming from the both of us. "Hah...Tonio...F-fuck..." I breathed as he thrusted faster. My fingers curled into his bed sheets, and I let out a loud sound as the Spaniard hit a spot which had me seeing stars. I can just imagine the smirk that was probably on his face then... He leaned forward onto my back, continuing to thrust into that spot inside me, and started nibbling on my ear. A sensitive spot of mine... Damn him and his guessing skills! I whimpered as I neared my end. I wasn't going to finish first! I refused! So I forced myself to not release, which by the way was hell. Then finally the moment came when Antonio let out a few grunts then a low groan as his seed shot inside of me. The force of it hitting my prostate made me release right away, pretty violently I might add since I was holding it in for a few minutes. Together, we collapsed onto the soft matress. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

_**~The next morning~**_

Even though thick curtains were preventing most of it to pierce my eyes, I couldn't stand what little sunlight was streaming into the room. My head was throbbing, and on top of that, my ass hurt like fuck for whatever reason. All I remember was that I came to Tonio's for some drinks and I had a weird dream where we did it in his bed... The sun still continued to hurt my squinted eyes. _Ugh...Stupid sun..._ I closed my eyesand turned in my bed to get away from it. My hand was then touching a smooth surface...like...like... something that wasn't my pillow or one of Ludwig's dogs... Opening my eyes slightly, I saw tan...skin! My eyes widened and darted around the room frantically as I sat up. This isn't my room! Looking over to the body beside me, I saw that it was Antonio. _Th-that wasn't a dream... It really happened... Antonio fucked me! _ Instead of feeling disgust like I thought I would be feeling, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I heaved. Oh, maybe that's just the beer I had...

After leaving the lovely smell of vomit in the bathroom, I went back to Tonio's room. I stared at his still sleeping body. _Oh gott, what will happen when he wakes up..? He'll never want to see my face again... Unless..._ I smiled as I got an idea. _Unless he thinks it was all a dream like I did! Haha! Awesome! Now I just have to make sure it looks like I was never here..._ I gathered my clothes and dressed myself. With one last look at that tan face, I left just like that.

**Yep. Just like that. I like this story so far. c: Sorry with all the update delays... School is just...ugh... And I've had no motivation to write lately at all(minus this!)...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mon dieu, you and Antonio did what exactly?"

"You heard me. Antonio and I got drunk at his place last night and we ended up having a one night stand…."

What could I say? I wasn't going to keep this from Francis. Plus, I _had_ to tell someone, and Francis can keep his trap shut when he's told to. Currently, we were ditching third hour.

"You better not tell him about any of this! He won't remember anything, so as long as we don't bring it up, he won't say anything."

"Ah oui. Your secret is safe with me, Mon chère."

A familiar brown head was walking towards the two of us. Antonio looked…. Really fucking hung over. There were dark bags under his eyes and his usual smile was nowhere to be found. When he reached Francis and I, his forehead met the wall.

"You okay Antonio?" I asked. All I got in return was an irritated sounding mumble in Spanish. Gott, he really wasn't in a good mood that day apparently.

The day went by and most everything went smoothly. We didn't get caught ditching, I got a B on a history test, basically a pretty good day. Antonio left for home early though. That hangover was really getting to him. He didn't seem to show any signs of remembering the night before, so I suppose that's good.

I sighed as I threw my backpack onto the couch in the living room. Ludwig came in behind me.

"Bruder, bitte…. Don't just throw your things around the house absentmindedly…"

"I didn't do it absentmindedly. My awesome mind was totally there when I threw my backpack!" I stated matter-of-factly. Ludwig shook his head then headed upstairs to his room.

After a while, the doorbell rang and I went to go answer it. Looking through the peephole I could see Ludwig's little friend Feliciano. He looked…. Somewhat upset. I went up to Ludwig's room only to find that he was fast asleep on his bed. With a sigh, my feet ran me back downstairs and I opened the door. The Italian jumped slightly, not expecting the door to open so suddenly.

"Uh-uhm… Is Ludwig home…? I need to talk to him about something…."

I gave and apologetic smile. "Sorry, he's snoozing right now. I could give him a message if you want, Felic-"

The Italian had tears forming on the edge of his eyes. Damn, this kid could cry up a storm… And he could be very loud when he cried. _Best not to wake West up…_

"Wait, don't cry! If you want, you can talk to me about whatever it is! I-If it's not too personal."

Feliciano blinked. "Really? You would do that?"

"Ja! I'm an awesome listener!"

The two of us sat in my room in the basement, and Feliciano told me what he was so upset about. His brother, Lovino, had a crush on someone at school. Lovino got up the courage to try to talk to said crush about his feelings and he was brushed away like a speck of dust. Feliciano told me that Lovino doesn't deal with problems too well. He gets angry easily and takes things to the extreme sometimes if he doesn't get what he wants. I found this a bit strange. I thought Feliciano and Lovino were twins… They look a lot alike anyway… But their personalities are so dramatically different.

"I'm afraid that Lovi may get himself into some kind of trouble…. I don't want him to get hurt..!"

"Well, have you talked to him about it?"

"Each time he gets so angry…. But he never listens to me Gilbert! I don't know what to do…. Voglio aiutare mio fratello…"

"Hm… I'll have to touch up on West about this. He'll probably have some idea of what you can do. I'm not much of an advice giver… Traurig…"

"It's okay Gilbert. Talking made me feel a bit better now though. Grazie~"

I nodded. "No problem Feli~"

As the small brunette was leaving, Vatti came home. I blinked and checked the clock. _5:30…. Must've been some boring ass meeting… _Vatti was tired, so he went to bed early. _Must've been an -extremely- boring ass meeting…_ Now that Vatti was asleep as well, that left me to make dinner for Ludwig and I. I could tell him about Feliciano during dinner. As I got out all the ingredients I needed, my mind wandered off.

_Who could Lovino possibly have a crush on…? I wonder if maybe I know the person. Hm… I might… Who knows… Gott, I hope Antonio didn't remember anything. It was a pretty good fuck though…._

My mind replayed the night in my head. Or at least, the parts I could remember. I could remember most of it, so it wasn't too choppy or anything… A slight warmth was brought to my cheeks as they turned pink. _Hey, wait…. I couldn't possibly have liked being fucked by a guy…. I __**can't**__… I'm not gay, am I? No… Maybe…. GAH, I'M SICK OF WONDERING ABOUT THIS. IT'S SO DAMN CONFUSING AND FRUSTRATING! _As I was cutting, the knife slipped and cut my hand.

"SCHEIßE THAT HURTS! NOT AWESOME, NOT AWESOME!"

My screaming had woken up Ludwig and he patched up my wound. I sniffled slightly. "Gott that hurt…"

"That's why you have to concentrate when you're cutting Bruder. Otherwise, you get hurt. You're just lucky that Vatti is a heavy sleeper…"

I chuckled nervously. "J-ja…"

The last time I had woken up Vatti, I ended up getting bent over his knee and receiving quite a few spanks to the rear. That did _not_ feel good. No one should go through that at the age of thirteen… Gott, that was awful. I shivered as the years old memory seeped into my head. Then a recent memory popped in.

"Oh yeah, West, Feli came by while you were napping." I told him about Lovino and the worrying Feliciano. Ludwig gave a curt nod.

"I'll talk to him about it soon… But now, I think I should take over as chef." I gladly let him.

A man ran down an alley way, panting. _Did I finally lose them…? _The man thought. _Damn mafia… Always getting on my ca- _"AH!" He was pushed against the wall.

"Dammit, what the hell do you want with me?" He yelled at the two mafia members. The one holding him said nothing while the other, standing behind his fellow member, spoke.

"You didn't pay back the Boss… He's upset, so now we gotta deal with you."

"I said I would pay him back and I will! Just give me more time!"

The mafia member holding the man spoke. "Date prisa, ¡maldita sea! I wanna get this over with and go to sleep!"

"Tch. Fine, calm down… Maledetto bastardo…" He pulled out a gun and pointed it to the man's head. His eyes widened.

"NO PLEASE. I CAN GET THE MONEY. PLEASE, JUST GIVE ME MORE TIME, JUST GIVE ME MO-" The trigger was pulled, the bullet was shot, and the man was dead.

Translations:

Mon dieu- My God (French)

Oui- yes (French)

Mon chère- My dear (French)

Gott- God (German)

Bruder- Brother (German)

Bitte- Please (German)

Voglio aiutare mio fratello- I want to help my brother (Italian)

Traurig- Sorry (German)

Grazie- Thank you (Italian)

Vatti- Father (German)

Date prisa, ¡maldita sea!- Hurry up, dammit! (Spanish)

Maledetto bastardo- Damn bastard (Italian)

**Sorry if the translations are wrong. I use a translator app, and I have no knowledge of how accurate it is. Ah well, better than Google translate, right? Anyway, high school is a bitch. It was finals week, gotta go take my French and Biology finals tomorrow… *sigh* I'll do fine though. Just don't wanna be so bored… At least winter break is after that though. ^^ Not a whole lot happened in this chapter… But hey, I got out another chapter, so be happy! Dx**


	3. Chapter 3

My head was throbbing.

_What the hell did I do last night…?_ Images flashed through my mind in a second. My brain failed to process them at the moment though. I definitely knew I had been drinking though. Looking over at my clock, I cursed under my breath. _Dammit, I'm going to be late for school…_

I sauntered over to the blonde Frenchman and albino Prussian, taking all the sweet time I had in the world. I wasn't in any rush plus if I moved too fast, I would probably just fall over and sleep for the rest of the day. Finally getting over to my friends, my forehead met the wall.

"You okay Antonio?"

I mumbled, "Estoy tan cansado, por favor, mátame…" and I received no response.

I was able to get to History class on time, surprisingly. Don't ask me how I did it. I slumped into my chair just as the bell rang and the teacher started telling us about an activity we were going to do. There was something about assigned partners and… instructions, I think… I don't know, but the class soon dispersed and everyone sat by their partners. One of the Italian twins was apparently supposed to be my partner. _Hm… I got Lovino… _I shrugged to myself.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing exactly..." I asked him. I saw a blush cross over his cheeks and I blinked as he started explaining to me. _Meh, I'm tired…_

"Oy, could you do this by yourself? I'm really tired, so I doubt I could be of much help anyway, amigo…" I didn't wait for any response, I just buried my face into my arms and tried to sleep.

The fucking bell woke me up. _I was just getting to the best part of the dream too… Oh well…. _I stood up from my seat and went straight out the door. About halfway through the rushing crowd of students, I heard my name being called and I turned around. Lovino was going down the hall at lightning speed, when he got to me, he doubled over and panted for a bit. I sighed. "Si, what is it you want…?"

Finally, he caught his breath and then looked at me straight in the eye. He was blushing again… Weird.

"Antonio… I-I… I just wanted you to know that I like you… Uhm, I like you a lot… And well…-" He just kept stuttering, I had no idea what he was talking about…. So, I just turned around and walked away while he was in the middle of a sentence.

When I got home, I collapsed onto my bed after setting my alarm for 8 PM. My body was refreshed with sweet, blissful sleep until that time rolled around. Slamming my hand on the clock to turn off the annoying beeping, I sat up and stretched. I felt a whole lot better than I did this morning and I again tried to process what had happened the night before. _Let's see… Went to the movies… Francis went to Arthur's afterwards so Gilbert came over for drinks… We got drunk… And… And… _I blinked, warmth going up to my cheeks. _Gilbert and I… Had… Sex…_ I smiled. I was hoping that would happen. Gilbert is very attractive, just like Francis said that first day, and Gilbert has an amazing personality. I had come to love him very much, and I hoped that he would love me in return… When he wasn't drunk, of course. _Last night will have to do for now until I figure out Gilbert's feelings for me… I wonder whe-_ A vibration interrupted my thoughts.

"Hola?" I said as I picked up my cell phone.

"Get your ass over to the address I'm about to send you. We have work to do."

I groaned. "Do we really have to do this tonight? I need my sleep…"

"You got enough fucking sleep in History class and after school. Now get over here like I told you to, Pomodoro Bastardo!" And with that he hung up the phone. I growled slightly, put on my suit, hat and shoes and proceeded out the door.

"NO PLEASE. I CAN GET THE MONEY. PLEASE, JUST GIVE ME MORE TIME, JUST GIVE ME MO-" The bullet silenced the man, his blood now splattered on the alley wall, as well as my face. I sighed, turning to my partner with a glare.

"You couldn't have even _tried_ to make a cleaner shot?"

He scowled at me. "I can do whatever I fucking want. The boss is my _grandfather_, if you haven't forgotten, Antonio. If I don't want to make a clean shot, I don't have to."

He turned and started walking away, his hair curl bouncing along with his footsteps. I jogged and caught up to him.

"Perdón, but would you mind telling me what the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

"Well, it's your fault. But since you apparently don't know why, it's none of your damn business."

"My fault! What the hell did I do?" I frowned.

"Just leave me alone…" And he ran off.

"Wait, Lovino!" I reached out to him, but I was too tired to actually chase after the boy. I sighed. _What did I do to make him feel so angry towards me…?_

The next morning I was back to my old self again. With a smile plastered onto my face and an oblivious attitude, I sure was happy! _I really didn't even drink all that much wine… I usually drink more, to be honest! I guess that sex just wore me out… That amazing, beautiful sex… _My mind started drifting off to erotic thoughts of Gilbert.

"Oy, Antonio!"

"Oh mon... He's out of it. He doesn't even notice his little friend down there…"

"Mein Gott… ANTONIO, SNAP OUT OF IT."

I was smacked in the head and my hand immediately went up to rub the pain away.

"O-ow! What was that for?" I looked at Francis and Gilbert, the one who smacked me. Francis just smirked and pointed down. My eyes followed his finger… To set my eyes on my own erection. My face turned a bright red. "¡Dios mío! U-uhm… I…"

Francis chuckled, obviously amused. "Go take care of it, mon ami~."

I sat in the empty restroom, thinking of Gilbert. It only made my problem worse so I decided to finally take care of it. My eyes closed to leave me seeing nothing but my own fantasies of Gilbert.

_Gilbert takes a hold of my member, lightly touches it, teasing it before he takes it into his mouth. The warm cavern envelops me completely, his soft tongue dances all around the circumference of my length. _

I let out a quiet moan.

_I look down to meet crimson, lust filled eyes staring up at me, giving me the permission I want. I tangle my fingers into the soft hair and start to thrust deeper into the warm wetness. Gilbert moans and the vibrations send shivers up my spine as I let out a moan of my own._

I moan again, then grunt.

_I start to thrust faster, getting closer and closer to my release as I continue. Just before I finish, I pull out of the Prussian's mouth and start to stroke myself in front of his face. I let out a low growl as I come to my release, my seed splashing onto Gilbert's adorable face._

And at that note, I lost myself and came to my release in real life. I stayed sitting on the toilet, panting for a few more minutes before deciding to wash my hands and get back to the library. On my way there, I saw a stack of books with legs. _I should help…_ I went up to the stack but, in my clumsiness, I only ended up bumping into the person to make them drop all the literature onto the floor.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU FUCKING ID-" Lovino stopped yelling as he saw just who had run into him. Giving me a cold look, he started to gather up his books.

"Here, let me help…" When all the books were picked up, I followed Lovino into the library and set them on a counter.

"There, that would've been hell if I hadn't come along, right Lovi~?" I laughed, but Lovino's expression didn't change at all. He just turned and left after I tried more attempts to get him to say something. _I still don't know what the hell I did…_ I thought as I watched him walk away.

Translations:

Estoy tan cansado, por favor, mátame- I'm so tired, please, kill me… (Spanish)

Amigo- Friend (Spanish)

Si- Yes (Spanish)

Hola- Hello (Spanish)

Pomodoro Bastardo- Tomato Bastard (Italian)

Perdón- Excuse me (Spanish)

*Sorry if the translations are wrong. I use a translator app, and I have no knowledge of how accurate it is.*

**OMFG. A NEW CHAPTER OF SOMETHING. IT'S BEEN FOREVER, I KNOW, I APOLOGIZE. School is… Better, I guess? I dunno, I still say high school is a bitch but whatever. So yeah, new chapter, and there's masturbation in it! YAY MASTURBATION. /shot/ I'm on spring break now, so I might find some motivation to write and add more to my stories on here, I dunno. We'll just wait and see. Oh and sorry for not sending this to you Waifu, I didn't feel like waiting. So I'mma just put this up right now at… 1:30 in the morning. Kay? Kay. O u O**


	4. NEWS

**I APOLOGIZE, THIS IS **_**NOT**_** A NEW CHAPTER. BUT IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER, I SUGGEST READING THIS. THIS IS NEWS ABOUT THE FUTURE OF THE WRITING OF THIS STORY, PLEASE READ.**

***turns off caps* Anyway.**

**I'm sure you've all heard about FanFiction planning on taking down the stories with explicit sex and violence, right? Yeah, so since ****Forever**** has sex in it from the very beginning, it just may get taken down. Until then, I will continue to update ****Forever**** here but in the case that it does get taken down…**

**No need to fear. I have a deviantART, for those of you who don't know.**

**My username is: CookiekatNya. (Same as my pen name here.)**

**So yeah, if this gets taken down, you can continue to read it on my deviantART. From now on, I'll update the story on dA as well as here on FF. If I were you, I think it'd be easier to just watch me now on dA and look out for updates but I don't really care. Do whatever you wanna for now.**

**Regarding the only other story I have on here that has sex in it(Deutsch Schokolade), I dunno how many of you have read it, but I probably won't even continue it anymore… I've been meaning to update my OC Colorado, and also, my friend has edited her OCs as well, so I don't see too much of a point in continuing it… :/**

**Anyway, thanks for reading the news, and I hope you look forward to chapter 4 as much as I do~ (I have yet to start writing, don't kill me! Dx)**


End file.
